Inquisitor Antonia Mesmeron
“You and I are only different in that I make choices that you fear to make. I have the courage to be what the God Emperor, the Imperium and humanity need me to be. You lack that courage and so deny your true purpose.” –Inquisitor Mesmeron to Inquisitor Geheld Antonia Mesmeron is a follower of the obscure Oblationist school of Radicalism. She believes that the powers of the warp, the weapons of the alien, and the devices of the unclean are utterly corrupting and any who truck with them must face the ultimate sanction. Yet to the Oblationist, only through the weapons of the enemy can the enemy be defeated and so those of pure soul must embrace the damnation and sacrifice themselves for the future of the Imperium. Her unknown master passed this doctrine to Mesmeron long ago, and her conviction in its truth has only deepened in the years that she has roamed the stars seeking out the weak and misguided who have fallen to the temptations of the warp or the whispers of the alien. Her approach is that of a righteous executioner who rips out heresy root and branch when it is discovered without remorse or distinction of innocence. Wielding weapons of unspeakable horror and sorcerous power, she usually personally removes the root of a heresy and instigates a storm of purges that removes any possibility of corruption remaining. Then, as quickly as it began, the storm passes and Mesmeron is gone. 'In the Service of Antonia Mesmeron' Mesmeron works from the shadows, and those who serve her usually do so in ignorance of the identity of their master, nor do most know that they are acolytes of the Inquisition. She has no qualms about sacrificing their lives or worse as she feels necessary. Indeed, Mesmeron is believed long lost by most in the Holy Ordos that have heard of her name, and, even in Ordo Malleus where she once served openly, she is thought to be dead---although some no doubt know the truth. Many of those agents that the rogue Daemonhunter employs operate on the fringe of the Imperium as freelance infiltrators, mercenaries, and assassins. Mesmeron has many links to extremist sects and fanatic vigilante groups of the Imperial Creed. Very few truly know just what and who they serve, and these act as Mesmeron’s trusted agents, organizing the activities of her unwitting pawns and hirelings. Mesmeron has good reason for this extreme level of secrecy---her presence and activities in Calixis must remain secret, as the depth of Radicalism to which she has descended could well begin a sector-wide manhunt were they to become known to the wider Inquisition. 'Secret Agendas and Hidden Truths' Though Mesmeron and her trusted acolytes go to some lengths to keep her activities and existence hidden, a slew of dead cultists, murdered noble families, and gutted organizations cannot go unnoticed by the Holy Ordos. Other Inquisitors operating within Calixis have begun to suspect that something or someone is at work. Linking several such bloodbaths together, they have concluded that there is more than just a murder cult or freelance enterprise behind these activities. Known only to herself is the true nature of one of her greatest Acolytes, the Moritat assassin known only as Seraph. Seraph was possessed by a daemon during the Inquisitor’s involvement in the Foulmind conspiracy on Protasia and went on a slaughter throughout the depths of Sender Hive on Laskin, weaving a bloody rampage that left no level of Imperial society unstained. Seraph’s trail of destruction was halted only by the sacrifice of a squad of stormtroopers and the personal intervention of Inquisitor Mesmeron, who arranged for a full exorcism of her valued Acolyte. This action was not taken lightly, for Mesmeron intended to use this exorcism to validate her own Oblationist views, and in this, she succeeded.